


Something About

by Rainne



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: A story in four ways.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Something About

There’s something about the way Bucky looks in the morning light as the sun rises over Brooklyn. The sun falls across his face through the window and he rolls over to make it go away, so the light catches instead in his hair and shines, picking out strands of gold and brown and making them shimmer.

Steve always aches to touch him when he’s like this, soft and warm and free of cares. It’s rare to see him this way. When he’s awake he’s often heavy with troubles, but in his sleep, undisturbed and quiet like this… he’s light.

Steve shifts, curling up a little bit and snuggling closer to Bucky, closing his eyes and letting sleep reclaim him.

~*~

There’s something about the way Bucky looks when he’s in the thick of a fight. He likes to stay on the periphery with his sniper rifle but there are times when he gets deep in the scrum and there’s a beauty in the way he moves. He’s fluid and graceful and vicious and focused.

Steve has to force himself to concentrate on his own part of the fight and not get distracted watching the deadly dance that Bucky does – the spin, the parry, the thrust, the stab, the shot, the crushing blow. He’s unstoppable.

After the fight, after the debrief, there will be time and more than time to deal with all the feelings that watching Bucky gives to Steve; during the fight, Steve has to focus on the battle. He forces himself to turn away, getting his shield up just in time.

~*~

There’s something about the way Bucky looks when he’s relaxing after a fight; the team always has food together and spends time unwinding, and Bucky throws himself into team bonding just as much as he throws himself into everything else. They like him, and he likes them, and so there’s a lot of shit talking and general yanking of chains.

It’s the way Bucky’s lip curls when he’s about to destroy someone with a witty comeback, the way his eyes sparkle when he’s teasing or being teased, the way his laugh rings across the room along with everyone else’s.

Steve joins in when the team is playing like this; he didn’t, always, but he’s learned in recent months that they like it when he does. They like knowing that he sees them as teammates and not just soldiers. That they are friends, not just coworkers. And he makes sure to tease Bucky as much as he can, just for the sheer joy of that smirk and that laugh and the twinkle in those eyes.

~*~

There’s something about the way Bucky looks when they’re holding one another tightly in the dark, their bodies crashing together, their breaths coming short and their vocabularies limited to endearments and one another’s names.

There’s something about the way he feels in Steve’s arms, in the touches they share, the kisses, the caresses.

There’s something about the love they share, the love they make, the way they clutch each other in the night. He thought he’d lost this; thought he’d never have it again. He’d been dead inside without it but now…

Steve can’t put his finger on exactly what it is, but there’s just something about Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "sugarcoated gay story".


End file.
